1) Technical Field
An illumination level control assembly for controlling the level of illumination in a light fixture having a plurality of bulbs connected to an electric power line.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Different work functions require different levels of illumination in an office environment. A desk worker might require a high level of illumination over his work area, while a computer operator might require a lower level of illumination over his computer. Previously, light dimming has required expensive dimming devices to be wired to either office lighting fixtures or lighting panels. A dimming device that is wired to a lighting panel requires an office worker to get up from his desk to operate the dimming device.
A recent attempt at a remote control illumination level device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,715 to Zhu issued on Apr. 9, 1996. This patent discloses an infrared remote control that signals an infrared receiver to dim, or turn on and off florescent light tubes. The device requires a sophisticated controller to filter infrared noise generated by the light bulbs. An expensive dimming ballast that reduces electric current is also used to dim the bulbs. The expensive electronics required to achieve light dimming with this device is cost prohibitive due to the light filtration that is required and the dimming ballast that must replace a conventional ballast.